Uh oh!
by Inferno's Child
Summary: A sequel to my story, "The First Kiss", another parody of iCarly. Kurenai accidentally tells Asuma about her secret kiss with Kakashi, how will he react?


Asuma and Kurenai are on a mission to retrieve a scroll from an enemy ninja. Right now, Asuma and Kurenai are confronting the ninja

"You want this scroll? You're gonna have to go through me!" the ninja yelled

"We're gonna get it either way!" Kurenai yelled and tried charging towards the ninja, but before she even got a chance to get near him, he brought out a smoke bomb and escaped and then Kurenai fell on the ground

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled as he went towards Kurenai who was a bit unconscious

"She won't be back to her senses so soon, I gave her nitrous oxide so she'll be loopy enough for me to escape" the ninja said with a bit of a laugh

"And nitrous oxide is?" Asuma asked

"Laughing gas" and then he escaped

_What do I do? If I leave to get the scroll, Kurenai might get lost when she wakes up because she'll be loopy, but if I go back to the village with her, then enemy will escape_, he thought, and then, he came up with a simple idea

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as 3 clones went after the ninja as the real Asuma took the dizzy Kurenai back to the village so that she can rest. On the way, it was starting to get late so Asuma decided to stop first, make camp and get back to the village tomorrow. After a while, Asuma's lone Shadow Clone came back with the scroll, gave it to him and disappeared. Asuma then noticed that Kurenai was waking up

"Kurenai, are you okay?" he asked her wearily

"I'm better than a chocolate popsicle on a banana!" she yelled, implying that the laughing gas worked

"Are you alright?" he said with a bit of a chuckle as well

"Better than ever, Fred"

"My name is Asuma" he laughed again

"Right...whatever..." then Kurenai looked at the blanket on her foot

"Hey, where's my foot?" she asked and laughed a little too. Then Asuma came closer and took off the blanket on her foot

"See, your foot is fine" he jokingly said to her

"Oh, there it is...Hey, Fred-"

"Asuma" he corrected her

"Whatever...I wanna tell you a secret..."

"Really?" he said with a laugh

"Yeah...come closer" and Asuma did

"Closer..." and he did again

"You wanna know my secret?"

"Yes, now what is it?" he stated quite playfully

"....My eyes are red"

"I know your eyes are red"

"I know, I'm just scared to tell you my real secret.."

"Now, what is it?"

"You know that guy...Kakashi?"

"_And she remembers his name?_ Yeah"

"We...We kissed" and Asuma was shocked

"W-What?" Asuma stuttered

"I said...we KISSED!" Kurenai said, emphasizing the word 'kissed'

"What?!-" Asuma yelled, but then Kurenai said

"Sssshhh, don't tell Asuma..." and then she suddenly fell asleep

_Oh, now she remembers my name?_, he thought as he went to sleep as well

**The next day**

Kurenai woke up before Asuma, not even remembering what she said the other night, and, for some odd reason, she found Asuma sucking his thumb

_Guess he'll be nothing if there's nothing in his mouth_, she thought and woke Asuma up

"Huh? Is it breakfast yet, mommy?" he said still sleepily

"I'm not your mom and let's get a move on now!" and they packed their things and headed back to the village. When they got there, Kurenai went home to prepare on having to continue the show while Asuma went on alone to give their report on the mission

"Lady Tsunade, I would have to say the mission was a success and..." he said as he entered the office

"Here's the scroll you requested Kurenai and I to get back" he stated again as he brought it out

"Good, Asuma. You're dismissed" Tsunade said with a waving hand. As he left, he ran frantically bumping into everyone in his way, all the way to Anko's house to discuss what Kurenai had told him just last night

"ANKO!!!" he yelled as he entered the house

"I didn't do anything! My life is a lie!" Anko immediately yelled out of surprise "Oh, it's just you, Asuma. So, how'd the mission go?"

At first, Asuma went silent, and then all of a sudden, he blurted out somewhat quietly

"Kakashi and Kurenai kissed!"

"SAY WHAT?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and immediately, Asuma covered her loudmouth

"Will you keep it down a bit!" he scolded her

"Oh man, give me the details!!" she said acting like a total gossip girl

"I don't have any details!"

"Then how'd you find out?"

"Kurenai told me last night when she went dizzy from the nitrous oxide the enemy gave her"

"And nitrous oxide is?"

"Laughing gas"

"Ah, so she didn't say anything else after that?"

"No, all she did was say 'Ssssshhhh, don't tell Asuma' then went back to sleep. She even called me Fred throughout the conversation and she thought her foot was missing" he explained

"Was it really missing?"

"NO!"

"Well, does she know that she told you?"

"I don't think so"

"Wait...how do you even know what she's saying is true?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come on, she was loopy from laughing gas and she thought her foot was missing. She was probably just hallucinating or something. I don't think the two will ever even kiss in a million years, they hate each other!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe I'm just overreacting at what she said" he said as he stood up

"Where're you goin'?"

"Rehearsals"

"Right, the show. Hey, what movie will you feature tonight?"

"I don't know, we haven't exactly decided between 'Star Wars' or 'Grease', what do you think?"

"Grease"

"And why?"

"'Coz you gotta see the bloopers on YouTube" (there's no such thing as 'Grease bloopers' on Youtube, at least not for the original)

"Okay, I guess that's suggestion. Anyways, see ya!" he said as he headed to the studio. Inside, he saw Kakashi fixing his camera and singing to the tune of 'Uptown Girl' in his MP3 player, he never even noticed Asuma as he walked in, he still kept singing

"Uptown girl! She's been livin' in her uptown world!" he sang

"Kakashi..." Asuam called, but Kakashi didn't hear him

"I bet she never had a backstreet guy!"

"Kakashi" he called onto him again, but it still didn't catch his attention

"I bet her momma never told her why!" and Asuma finally came up with an idea to get his attention

"Icha Icha Paradise sale!" and when Kakashi heard it, he took off his headphones

"Where? Oh, Asuma, what're you doing here?"

"Just came here to borrow your computer and to talk to you about something"

"Yeah, what about?" Kakashi asked as Asuma looked in YouTube

"About my mission with Kurenai yesterday" Asuma replied as he typed in the search box 'Grease bloopers'

"And?"

"Well, Kurenai got hit with a smoke bomb that contained laughing gas"

"Ah, nitrous oxide?"

"Yeah, and she went all loopy and stuff and thought her foot was missing"

"Was it really missing?"

"No...but then she said something else"

"Hm, what?"

"...that you two kissed, pretty weird of her to say, huh?" and then Kakashi remained shock, but managed to answer him back

"Y-Yeah...w-weird...so, did she think both her feet were missing?"

"Kakashi...was Kurenai telling the truth?"

"...so, what else did she say?"

"Answer me, Hatake! Did you and Kurenai really kiss?" for a moment, Kakashi felt completely frozen, but all of a sudden, he screamed and tried to run to the door. But Asuma was able to block the way and tackle him to the ground. Kakashi was facing the ground while Asuma caught him in a tight head lock

"Kakashi, tell me the truth!"

"I'm...not telling...you anything!" Kakashi fought as he choked. In time, he was able to reverse the positions, with Asuma in a headlock

"When did you learn to that?"

"You taught me when I was a new sensei, remember?"

"Kakashi, just tell me the truth, that's all I'm asking!"

"Fine, since you've been such a good friend, I'll tell you the truth" he said as he released Asuma. When he got up, Kakashi spoke up

"Remember when Kurenai blurted out that I've never kissed a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Well, when she came to my balcony to apologize, she told me the truth and we ended up kissin'!"

"Woah!" Asuma reacted "I have to tell Kurenai!" he said as he brought out his phone, but Kakashi stop him

"No! If Kurenai finds out that you made me tell you, she'll cast a genjutsu on me so bad it'll be worst than Tsukuyomi!"

"But I have to tell her!"

"Well, you're gonna have to make her tell you!"

The argument went on for most of the minute until Asuma gave up and just called Kurenai to be here instead while Kakashi left to prepare and change from his clothes. Meanwhile, Asuma was waiting for Kurenai to arrive until

"Okay, where's the original copy of Anne Frank's diary?" she yelled excitedly

"There is no book!"

"But-"

"I made it up!"

"Oh, then why'd you tell me that-"

"I needed to get you here somehow and the only way is when I use your craziness over classic books"

"Why'd you need to get me here?"

"...Why didn't you tell me you and Kakashi kissed?" he said furiously against her and in the nick of time, Kakashi entered the room

"Hey, Asuma. Which pattern of-" and then he stopped when he saw Kurenai, who was staring at him

"You told him..." she said in a deadly tone. Kakashi screamed and ran away while Kurenai got up and chased him. When she got back, she was holding a kunai against Kakashi's chest bringing him closer to the door and finally falling on the floor. Kurenai locked the door while there was a priceless look on Kakashi's face

"Why did you tell him we kissed?"

"But I didn't-" but he was cut off by Asuma

"He didn't tell me, you did!"

"When?"

"Last night when you were crazy on the whacky gas"

"Oh"

"Why didn't you tell me? You can trust me, I told you all my secrets, and I just feel so betrayed that you didn't tell me now. I know this seems personal but you could've at least trusted me with that"

"Alright" Kakashi said

"Huh?"

"We get it. We're sorry for not telling you, from now on, we swear to tell you everything" Kurenai said

"Yeah, no more lies, no deceptions and no cheap excuses"

"You'll tell me everything?"

"Absolutely" Kurenai said

"Every single detail" Kakashi added

"...How long did the kiss last?"

"Pardon?" they both said

"How long was the kiss?"

"I don't know...7 seconds?" Kurenai replied

"7...8 Seconds I guess" Kakashi added

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"Just a normal one, I guess. No passion or anything like that" Kakashi replied

"Did you like the kiss?"

"....um...it was alright, I guess" Kakashi replied, but no reply came from Kurenai. But before Asuma could get an answer, Anko called him

"Asuma, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you"

"Alright" he said as he went to the door. When he closed it, he waited for a bit

"What're you waiting for?"

"Ssssshhhh, I wanna see them" he said as he looked through the peephole on the door. Inside, silence wrapped around Kakashi and Kurenai like a blanket until Kakashi broke it

"So...what did you think of the kiss?" he asked her. Kurenai blushed for a moment, and soon enough, she took off his mask and kissed him passionately

_I guess that answers my question_, he thought as he kissed her back

"I knew she liked the kiss" Asuma said under his breath


End file.
